AIPHX
The Administration for the Interdiction of Phenomenon of Extraterrestrial Origin (AIPHX), pronounced ay-fix, is a United States Department of Defense black program under control of the Air Force. Following a series of events that occurred in London, United Kingdom, a secret United States Congressional hearing authorized the formation of a defensive program focusing on investigating the extraterrestrial phenomena and developing technologies to provide for defense from recovery of extraterrestrial objects. AIPHX is based within Area 51 and Nellis Air Force Base in the state of Nevada. The primary headquarters and command center is based in Nellis AFB, while development and testing of technologies and other black projects is conducted at Area 51 facilities. Projects AIPHX is notable for several vital developments in human technological capabilities in defense and weaponry against extraterrestrial threats. Initially, AIPHX functioned on its own until 2013 when AIPHX declassified itself to other similar programs around the world. AIPHX began joint projects with the Torchwood Institute in the United Kingdom and UNIT. AIPHX projects have been largely successful in developing weapons capable of defeating enemy armor and other defenses. Dalek Killer ammunition, designed for use in human firearms, was developed in response to the problem of Dalek armor (dalekanium) being bullet proof. Utilizing a modified form of depleted uranium, AIPHX created ammunition capable of penetrating dalekanium, allowing for bullets to hit and kill the Dalek creature within. The UNIT-14 Pulse Carbine is the result of a joint UNIT-AIPHX development program to reverse engineer Dalek plasma weapons. Using captured killed Daleks and taking apart their mechanical exteriors, AIPHX and UNIT managed to redesign the Dalek's plasma turret. The end result was the creation and successful testing of the X-14 Plasma Rifle, which was notable in its ability to induce damage against Daleks and kill Cybermen. Released for use within special operations teams, the UNIT-14 Pulse Carbine has proven its worth in combating Daleks, Cybermen and a variety of other hostile extraterrestrial species during incursions with the Earth. New heavy weaponry is ongoing in their development as a result of the successful UNIT-14 carbine. The reverse-engineered Dalek plasma weapons are now being tested on platforms including anti-aircraft weapons, vehicle mounted guns, integrated on attack helicopter weapons platforms and are being tested on fighter aircraft. AIPHX is developing several other technologies vital to defense of the Earth. Projects include the development of a vortex manipulator for time travel and a teleportation device for teleporting an individual from one place to another. AIPHX is also constructing a second flying aircraft carrier, similar to UNIT's Valiant. Facilities *Nellis Air Force Base, Nevada, USA (headquarters, command) *Edwards Air Force Base, California, USA (research and development) *Groom Lake, Nevada, USA (technologies testing) *Cheyenne Mountain Complex, Colorado, USA (back up headquarters, operations center) Notable Personnel *Colonel Nathaniel Coors - Commanding officer of AIPHX operations *Major Andrew John Davies - Father of Alyssa Madison Davies; 2nd in command of AIPHX Rapid Reaction Team; Intelligence officer regarding The Doctor *Canton Everett Delaware III - Former FBI agent; retired; adviser and consultant on extraterrestrial threats Affiliates *The Doctor - Doctor generations Eleven and Twelve *Alyssa Madison Davies - Companion of The Doctor; daughter of Major Davies; LVMPD Sergeant Technologies AIPHX has succeeded in reverse engineering alien technologies, many of which are employed by Alyssa Davies when travelling with the Doctor in her post-2014 encounters and travels. AIPHX also utilizes these technologies with its Rapid Reaction Teams. *'Jumper Watch': A wrist watch style device which functions as a personal vortex manipulator (similar to a Time Agent Wrist-Strap). AIPHX jumper watches allow for teleportation to GPS coordinate locations (in conjunction with a personal GPS device or in Alyssa's case, her Sonic Phone). The jumper watch also functions for time travel, is linked with the TARDIS (and is prone to malfunction if the TARDIS is malfunctioning). It also has settings to remotely teleport connected jumper devices, such as teleporting a vehicle to the user's location (if the vehicle is equipped with a jumper). *'Vehicle Jumper': A teleportation and time travel device which allows an entire vehicle to transport through time or from one location to another via GPS coordinates. Vehicle jumpers can be connected to a person's jumper watch allowing for the vehicle to be teleported to the person's location, if they needed a vehicle. Alyssa's motorcycle is equipped with a jumper. *'UNIT-14 Pulse Carbine': A rifle sized carbine utilizing reverse engineered Dalek plasma weapons technology. It may fire up to once per second without over heating and requiring a cool-down and reboot. It notably retains the sound a Dalek's weapon makes when firing its plasma turret. *'Dalek Killer': Human gun-powder ammunition featuring modified depleted uranium bullets capable of penetrating common dalekanium armor plating, purposed for killing the Dalek creature inside. It has proven useful as well in penetrating Cyberman armor and Dalek Killer shotgun ammunition capable of shattering a Weeping Angel. *'Vortex Generator': Reverse engineered vortex manipulation allowing for teleportation and time travel of a group of humans. A large device in which travelers stand inside and are transported via a powerful vortex manipulator generator. One generator exists under AIPHX control within the Cheyenne Mountain Complex. Category:Doctor Who: An American Companion Category:Organizations